Vida de Mentiras
by ayd13
Summary: No todo es lo que parece, pero no todo lo que parece es... Au- SasuSaku.


No todo es lo que parece y no todo lo que parece es…

**AU**

Pareja:** SasuSaku.**

Rated: **M**

Advertencia: Um **Lemon**?

**Disclaimer**: No, Naruto no es mío, la historia sí, **No** la tomes por favor.

:.:

**Vida de mentiras.**

Los fuertes latidos de su corazón resonaban por toda la habitación, dando a conocer la presión sanguínea de su cuerpo, el delicado cuerpo de la fémina titiritaba de miedo de terror al recordarlo.

Era la misma pesadilla de siempre, aberrante subconsciente, se recriminaba o quizás solo una muestra de su realidad, busco descanso en la luna que se reflejaba en la tenue habitación, trago con pesadez y con su frio cuerpo se a ferro a sus piernas mientras las lagrimas silenciosas recorrían por el contornos de sus mejillas hasta derramase sobre las sabanas que inútilmente cubrían su pequeña complexión.

Dos fuertes y varoniles brazos se cerraron sobre su figura helada, frotando sus brazos con ásperas y grandes manos tratándola de entrar en calor.

Ahogo sus sollozos con sus antebrazos e inútilmente se obligo a dejar de temblar.

Sintió su débil cuerpo ser arrastrado por uno más fuerte y la torrente que anunciaban las lastimosas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos inicio.

Con miedo, angustia y un dolor que le oprimía el pecho se aferro a ese cuerpo que la envolvía completamente.

Escucho las palabras que trataban calmarla de su dolor y aflicción, las carisias que recorrían su cuerpo, los discretos pero cálidos besos que están siendo repartidos sobre la piel descubierta por su pequeño camisón.

Sutilmente con movimientos suaves el trozo de tela que cubría su piel fue subiendo cada vez más, las caricias se tornaron descaradas y sin pudor el cuerpo frágil se coloco sobre el cuerpo masculino que dormía noche con noche sobre la misma cama.

Dos cuerpos tensos uno frio el otro con demasiado calor, calor que sofoca y pide ser liberado.

Un cuerpo que logro lo que quería, que dejara de temblar que dejara de castigarse por las acciones pasadas.

Un cuerpo que no sabe lo que sucede,_ si lo sabes _retumbo su consiente; queda quieto con temor por lo que está por venir.

Dos fuertes manos que separan su cuerpo de su refugio que atraen sus labios a sus labios, que rompen la pequeña razón que tontamente permanece.

Con los brazos a los costados un cuerpo inerte, que se maneja por otro, que se obliga a reaccionar.

Con la misma timidez como la de la primera vez recorre la musculosa piel que su acompañante ofrece, y sus labios reaccionan a las caricias sobre ellos y miles de sensaciones explotan en su interior y la sangre se empieza a calentar, cada vez más.

Las palpitaciones aceleran notablemente, su piel empieza a ser descubierta por tela y cubierta por piel.

Siente la dureza de su acompañante y le hace temblar, los besos han bajado a la curvatura de su cuello dejando un rastro de saliva y calor, las fuertes manos acarician las tersas y largas piernas.

Con necesidad y fuerza el cuerpo de la mujer queda sobre las sabanas, mientras el ya conocido ritual inicia desde su cuello a las profundidades de su ser.

Un fino gemido sale de sus labios al sentir la penetración de su amante, su rostro oculta su rostro encendido con el calor sus ojos se cierran con fuerzas mientras su brazos se sostiene de la ancha espalda siente el rugido de sus corazón con cada vaivén que sus cuerpos llevan.

Los segundos que se convierten en minutos, los minutos en horas, los delicados dedos se entierran en la fornida espalda al sentir las contracciones de su interior sobre aquel excitante miembro que le hace delirar, con fuerzas trata de conseguir el aire que se pierde.

Siente la presión sobre sus caderas y los embates que arremeten con fuerza dentro de ella.

Cierra una más los ojos cuando siente tocar parte del cielo que él le prometió, siente recorrer por su vientre las sensaciones placenteras que la esencia de él trasmite y así como si lo planearan llegan juntos a su cielo...

:.:

Abrazados cuerpos entrelazados tratando de recuperar el aire extraviado.

No hay palabras.

No hay miradas.

No hay nada...

Porque no quieren perder lo que durante tanto tiempo inútilmente ha formado.

Porque aunque hay más de un lazo...

Ella no le ama...

Y lo sabe él.

:.:

* * *

Si bien, una nueva historia, espero que no sea una mas del monto,

Esto seria como un prologo, la historia se desarrollara en los siguientes capitulos, y algunas cosas no saldran en la historia pero apareceran en mi prolife, aunque mas adelante.

Espero contar con su apreciación en forma de Review.

Gracias por su atencion... _**Aide *~***_


End file.
